


Wake Up Call

by CallieAnne



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieAnne/pseuds/CallieAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku's usual routine of staggering out of bed gets a little thrown off from a sleeping Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of fanfic for anything. A fluffy kouao one-shot that I just felt like writing. Hope you enjoy!

A screeching monotonous ringing shattered the morning peace.  
It makes me jerk awake after having been in such a content state of sleep. I take a breath in, and breathe it out. It was more of a sigh of disappointment than anything.  
The obnoxious noise continued, taunting me by irritating my eardrums. Reaching my arm ever so carefully across the bed, I knock the OFF button right into the alarm clock.  
Silence once more.  
A Tuesday morning, it is. The red digital numbers read 8:00am. I despise those numbers particularly today. Waking up in the early morning is troublesome for me, but it has to be done. I have to visit a client today at 10:30 for her haircut. She is a regular of mine; a nice girl with a more-than-interesting fashion taste. She is the type of girl with a high pitched tittering laugh at every little word I say. I have to see her all the time, and not because I want to. I don’t know what bothers me more – how she constantly books appointments with me, or the fact that she books appointments _because_ of me.  
My eyelids continue to flutter open and closed as if to convince me to fall back asleep. Knowing that I have to get dressed, make some breakfast, and clean up a bit – all while getting to the appointment on time – I can’t let myself give in. I roll my shoulders, letting out an audible groan and hearing my joints pop every now and then from the stretch. Colors are hazy, shapes are undefined, and light is getting increasingly brighter. But one color strikes me more than all of the oriental red in the room.  
Blue.  
And it’s right in front of my face.  
It’s a tangled mess of blue, strands of the blue going every which way. My hand searches up and soon my fingers run through in hopes to possibly tame the wild mane. Soft, feathery. More than half of it is gone since he allowed me to cut it. A finger or two twined around one of the locks next to his ear. Then he moved.  
I froze once I noticed him moving, fearing that I might have disturbed him by accident, but thankfully he wasn’t close to waking up. He really was a rock when he slept, or more like a dead rock. A bomb explosion probably wouldn’t even wake him up. He was still again, and his breathing slowed to a constant rhythm.  
I forgot. His hair is sensitive. He explained to me that he believed in it being alive and that it knew what sensation was all on its own. I wonder how living with nerve endings in your hair must feel. I can’t even begin to imagine it, and I’m a hairdresser, for God sakes. I explore hair every single day. It’s just something I’ve never thought of until it happened to Aoba.  
Aoba… The word blue is even in his name. It suits him, perhaps too much. I smile at the thought.  
The months have just been flying off of my calendar ever since we’ve been together. He stays here at my home more often than he spends time with his own grandmother. He doesn’t seem to mind, though. At least here, I don’t yell at him for every little thing he does. I’ve known this boy since we were kids. His mother and father were never around for him, and to a degree, I could relate. I wanted to be in their shoes as an older brother figure. However, the “big brother” attitude has gotten changed up a bit now…  
Aoba is most definitely a cuddler. Some mornings, I would awaken to find him completely on top of me with his limbs clinging around me like a koala. It was cute of him. Today, I was holding him. Since he was smaller than me, our embrace was more of a bear hug. I need to get out of his grasp. I’ve successfully done this multiple times whenever I had to wake up earlier than him. All I had to do was quietly inch my way out of bed while slipping out of his arms. He would never wake up because, again, this kid doesn’t sleep – he hibernates.  
I kissed the center of his forehead as my gesture of “good morning.” He was warm, so warm. Aoba’s whole body radiated such comforting heat. Neither of us was wearing shirts, so our natural body heat felt amazing.  
Time to put my plan into action. Two of my fingers closed over his wrist that was hanging over my waist. That was the arm that snaked around me and held me close to him. Like a crane, I lifted it up and gently laid it next to him on the bed. Still no sign of him being disturbed which was a good thing. This time, I held my breath to further reduce my sounds. The sheets rustled beneath me, but my eyes remained dead set on Aoba’s face in order to detect any signal of his awakening.  
I should be fine now. I was almost out of bed anyways, and nothing that I would do would cause a loud enough commotion. I diverted my stare away, ready to finally leave and start my routine.  
But I was stopped.  
A mumble.  
Before I had much time to react, a weight slapped itself on my side, coiling around to my back. It attempted to usher me forward back into the blankets.  
“Kou…jaku..?” Aoba’s raspy voice escaped his lips. Eyelids barely opened, he tried to focus his glossy gaze on me.  
He’s _awake?_  
“Where…where ya going?” He asked me groggily.  
I scooched back to him. Aoba continued to pull me into his chest, but I knew that I shouldn’t get too comfortable again. I couldn’t help a smile that was creeping up on my face. “Aoba, I have a client this morning. How did you even hear me, you never hear me.”  
I could see that he was trying to process my words in his head, but maybe it was too early for him to think straight. “No but… It got cold all of a sudden.”  
“I’m sorry, but I had to. Go on back to sleep, I’ll return before you know it.” Now my grin bared teeth. A chuckle followed.  
“Koujaku..please stay. Don’t leave me yet.”  
Behind those tired eyes, I could tell there was some pleading. Why did he have to do such adorable things? I couldn’t say no now, the rosy color in my cheeks was a dead giveaway. Surrendering to his request, I trapped him in my arms once more. His head tucked comfortably under my chin as if it were always meant to be there. I buried my nose into his hair, smelling how fresh it was. He fit me like a puzzle piece. Aoba was locked in my embrace, a prisoner from me unknowingly holding him so tightly. My palm had found its resting place in the arch in Aoba’s lower back. From under me, I heard the faintest giggle.  
“Thank you, Koujaku…”  
I felt so much for Aoba that I hadn’t felt for any girl. Maybe it was because I had known him all these years; I have learned the ins and outs of Aoba. He truly has saved me from my past and myself, yet he might not even realize it. I tell him frequently how much I love him, but “love” is not enough. I could read an entire dictionary and not find a single word that even remotely began to describe these emotions. No one was like him, no one could replace him or live up to him or simply be him.  
It had to be him.  
I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 8:15. Still such a dreadful time to be up, but the appointment wasn’t happening for more than 2 hours. From all of the elements – the coziness of being in bed, my tired body, Aoba, and so much more – sleep cast its spell upon me again.  
I guess I could skip breakfast this morning.


End file.
